


Urolagnia

by Teh_Poet



Series: TehKita's Kinklets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (a bit), Desperation, Ficlet, Golden shower, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Urolagnia, Watersports, kink positive sherlockians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teh_Poet/pseuds/Teh_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the first splash hit Sherlock’s chest, the younger man groaned deep and tilted his head back while John aimed for the dip in his suprasternal notch. He cast the stream down Sherlock’s shuddering torso, swinging arcs zig-zagging urine over him before stopping to piss over the glistening red head of his prick. Sherlock huffed out another desperate cry.<br/>***</p><p>First in a new series celebrating all things kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urolagnia

He was so full - so tight - the tension in his belly was a razor’s edge. He needed relief but Sherlock was on his knees, mouth around him, and wasn’t that delicious and dangerous… It was a thrill to know that all it would take is a little loss of concentration- John knew it was physically quite difficult to urinate while hard, though not impossible, but the fantasy was easily indulged.

Sherlock was doing wonders, gagging on his cock and giving him a show- He was fisting his own prick, but he was holding back. For him, this was far from over. John wound his fingers into Sherlock’s messy curls and pressed into his mouth, controlling the pace a bit. The pressure of his full-to-bursting bladder on his pubic bone was enough to drive him to the edge, the flex of his abs as he thrust adding to the sweet intensity- the slick slide and liquid hot pressure around his sensitive flesh had him teetering but his Sherlock was a perceptive one and tightened his lips, covering his teeth with his tongue and sucking hard. The sensation of John’s approaching orgasm dulled his bladder’s urgency and soon he was coming down his lover’s willing throat.

John breathed a deep sigh as Sherlock pulled off but didn’t back away.

“Please, John…”

“Alright, keep your pants on,” he sniped fondly back down at the man between his knees. “Give it a second, love…”

“But John!” Sherlock’s chest heaved with his panting as he put more effort into stripping his prick and the desperation was reaching a peak. “John, now, please now…”

John’s cock had finally softened some, was limp enough to allow a stream to start, and as he forced urine through his still-contracted urethra the rush of feeling was nearly as good as his orgasm- flaring deep in his abdomen, at the base of his cock. As the first splash hit Sherlock’s chest, the younger man groaned deep and tilted his head back while John aimed for the dip in his suprasternal notch. He cast the stream down Sherlock’s shuddering torso, swinging arcs zig-zagging urine over him before stopping to piss over the glistening red head of his prick. Sherlock huffed out another desperate cry. He curled inward and latched onto John’s thigh, digging his fingers into flesh and twitching through his own release. He finished just before John’s stream ended, sagging against him and breathing hard as he came down from his peak. John shook off the clinging droplets, and ran his fingers over Sherlock’s damp skin. He marvelled at the sublime creature at his feet, lips parted and eyes glazed, filthy in their blend of fluids and visibly drifting.

“Alright there, love?”

Sherlock’s response was barely better than a murmur.

“Okay, Sherlock. Let’s get you to the bath, I’ll clean up here and be there in a minute, yeah?”

Sherlock nodded against his hip, but didn’t move. John sighed fondly, helping him to stand, grimacing a bit where the now cold liquid squished between his toes against the crinkling plastic beneath their feet.

“There’s a good lad- I won’t be a moment…” John knelt to wrap up the tarp only after Sherlock disappeared and he could hear the water running. It was always hit or miss whether his lover would actually make it to cleanup, but this time he was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> visit our tumblr for more content concerning this kink (and others ^o^/)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whatareweidonteven


End file.
